Variable displacement internal combustion engines (VDIC engines) allow the engine displacement to change, typically by deactivating cylinders, to improve fuel economy. Specifically, at least some of the cylinders may be deactivated to regulate torque output of the engine. To do so, the intake valves of cylinders to be deactivated may be closed and a supply of fuel to the cylinders to be deactivated may be disabled. The number of activated cylinders may be based on the driver torque request.